Send in the Clones
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: The Mutant Fellowship meet Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys, but can they help them defeat a mad scientist & his minions?


A/N: All right! Here's my latest fic, took less time to write than I thought it would. Anyways, I got into the show "Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys" after watching several episodes on YouTube, and an idea hit me to make some characters for it. And here is what introduces them. And I didn't find any Captain Simian fics on here, so this maybe the first. Guest stars my TMNT characters (the cat goes by her RP name), Gossamer the red hair monster from Looney Tunes and the crab-people from the "South Park" ep "South Park Is Gay!" And Leonardo makes a cameo appearance. Please, I would much appreciate polite constructive critique and serious reviews, if you wish to bug me about a stupid rule, I would much rather you do so through e-mail or private message, not in the reviews. Got it?

Disclaimer: The only ones I own are the Mutant Fellowship, their clones and Dr. Dimeay. The Space Monkeys belong to BKN, Gossamer is owned by Warner Bros. and the crab people are owned by, Trey Parker, Matt Stone & Comedy Central. Also Leo belongs to Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird. The villain is a total spoof of Peter Lorre. Hope y'all enjoy!

Send in the Clones

_On a peaceful night in New York City, the 4 leaders of the Mutant Fellowship made up of Stella the cat, Phoebe the pig, Luna the alligator & Dotty the Dalmatian are in their chambers of the TMNT lair._

Fellowship: (Snoring)

_But unaware that they're being… watched. By evil, mad, unearthly eyes._

Man as Peter Lorre: (Chuckles evilly) Yes, sleep my pretties. Sleep.

Monster: (Growling)

Man: Patience, my pet, patience. Your dinner and my riches await. (chuckles)

_He throws a few switches and turns a few knobs on his machines, the Fellowship starts glowing and disappears into starlight. But just then, something interferes with the tractor beam, a spaceship called the Primate Avenger gets hit by it and that brings the Fellowship aboard._

Man: Oh blast! That infernal ship wrecked my plan. But I always have a plan B.

_Meanwhile, the crew of the Primate Avenger are aware of this as well._

Captain Simian: Intruders alert. Doc, hook up the cameras.

Dr. Splitz: It appears that the intruders are four slumbering creatures. (Splitzy): 4 Sleeping Beauties.

Shao Lin: Whoever they are, they cannot be dangerous.

Captain Simian: Only one way to find out, Goddess.

_The crew heads off to where the 4 sleeping critters are. Once they get there, they halt at about 3 ft. away._

Fellowship: (Snoring)

Spydor: Aww, they look kinda peaceful.

Gor: Are you sure we should be waking them like this?

Captain Simian: We're going to have to, Gor.

_He approaches the Fellowship._

Captain Simian whispers: Psst. Hey, excuse me. (nudges Stella gently)

Stella: (Mumbles groggily)

_She opens her eyes and sees Captain Simian._

Stella: (Gasps)

_She jumps to her feet as the others start getting up, Dotty & Phoebe freak out as Stella & Luna stood their ground._

Dotty/Phoebe: (Scream)

Captain Simian: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't panic, we're the good guys!

_As Dotty & Phoebe back up some, Stella's tail gets all puffed up._

Stella: (Snarling)

Captain Simian: Easy, easy. We won't hurt you.

_He reaches out his hand, Stella relaxes and comes closer to him._

Stella: (Meows, sniffs hand, purring)

_She comes even more close to him, he takes her in his arms._

Captain Simian: That-a-girl. (reads name tag) Stella.

Stella: (Turns to others) Don't worry, guys. It's cool.

Spydor: Hey, you guys can talk.

Phoebe: Of course we can.

Gor: How come you didn't speak before?

Dotty: We're not allowed to talk to strangers.

Captain Simian: Well, that's a good policy, but we're no longer strangers. I'm Captain Charlie Simian of the Primate Avenger, they're my crew, Shao Lin, Gor-illa, Spydor & Dr. Splitz or sometimes Spiltzy.

Orbitron: Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?

Captain Simian: Oh yeah. That's Orbitron.

Stella: Well, as my name tag says, I'm Stella and they're my posse, Dotty, Luna & Phoebe. We're known as the Fellowship of Mutants.

_They take the Fellowship to the helm, and resume their seats._

Captain Simian: All right, we now know who you guys are, but what're you doing here and how'd you get on?

Stella: To be honest, we haven't the slightest idea.

Phoebe: Yeah, one minute, we were in our cozy little basket-beds, and I was dreaming I was in a humane society in the South Pole and just when I came face-to-face with a bizarre snake-ant thing and some weird guy was yelling at us, I wake up and here we are.

Dotty: Unless… you guys kidnapped us!

Captain Simian: What? That's crazy. We did not kidnap you.

Luna: He's right, for one thing, he just asked us what we're doin' here.

Dotty: Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that, Cap'n.

Captain Simian: No problem.

_Stella leaps up to the captain's seat._

Stella: (Meowing)

_Captain Simian pulls her up onto him, as Phoebe & Luna perch atop Gor's shoulders and Dotty sits with Shao Lin. Splitzy then comes up with urgent news._

Splitzy: Hey Cap'n, we're running low on fuel.

Shao Lin: Can't be, we gave it a full tank just yesterday.

Splitzy: Not according to the meter.

Captain Simian sarcastically: Brilliant. Where's the nearest fuel source?

Dr. Splitz: There appears to be a large amount rating from that near planet.

Captain Simian: Then prepare to land.

_The ship heads for the nearby planet, but unaware that that's where the mad scientist whom tried to kidnap the Fellowship in the first place is. One of his crab-people assistants come to him._

Crab-man: Step one is complete, Doctor.

Scientist: Perfect. (evil snicker) Now, for part 2.

_The Primate Avenger lands on the planet, in a rocky terrain, the Space Monkeys exit the ship, the Fellowship is about to go with them but Captain Simian turns to them._

Captain Simian: Wait here, Orbitron, keep an eye on them.

Orbitron: What? You expect me to animal-sit these 4, and in case you forgot, I haven't any eyes!

Captain Simian: Relax, we'll be back in an hour or sooner.

Stella: Good luck, guys.

_The Space Monkeys leave with a couple Holo-boons as the Fellowship lies and waits, also listening to the floating, glowing ball, Orbitron badger them._

Orbitron: Now remember, while the captain is gone, I'm in charge of you, so I expect good & practical behavior!

Stella: Uh…huh.

Phoebe: Does sitting on our butts please you?

Orbitron: Very much so, and don't move a muscle! And further more…

_The Fellowship is already getting tired of his nagging, so Luna whips Orbitron with her tail and sends him flying into the wall._

Orbitron: D'ohh! That wasn't cool.

Dotty: I beg to differ.

Fellowship: (Snickering)

_A minute or so sooner, the Fellowship is minding their own business; Stella washes Dotty by slurping him, Luna does cat's cradle string tricks and Phoebe sits there. That's when she sees it._

Phoebe: (Gasps) Guys, look.

_The Fellowship looks up and sees the weirdest thing, a couple of floating cartons of ice cream._

Stella: Holy shell.

Dotty: Whoa! Ice cream!

_He immediately goes after them, but doesn't have much luck catching them._

Dotty: (Grunts) Somebody stop that ice cream!

Stella: Here, let me try.

Phoebe: Am I the only one who has a weird feeling about this?

Luna: No worries, Pheebs, what can possibly be so bad about floating ice cream?

Phoebe: You're probably right. But aren't we supposed to stay put?

Stella: Eh, we'll only be gone a few minutes. Orbitron, if we're not back by the same time the Monkeys do, have them come after us.

Orbitron: Just don't come crying to me if the Captain's all upset with you.

_So, the Fellowship heads off in chase of the floating ice cream. Soon, the floating ice cream leads them right to the bad guy's mansion._

Scientist: (Chuckles evilly)

_He presses a button and the ice cream cartons drop right on Dotty's head._

Dotty: D'ohh! Whoo-hoo! Ice cream!

_He opens them, but instead of ice cream, it's some weird shushy gunk._

Dotty: Hey, this doesn't look like ice cream. (sniffs) Eww! Doesn't smell like ice cream either. Oh well.

_He tastes some and it turns out to be really good stuff!_

Dotty: Mmm! Hey, this stuff is really good!

Stella: Really? Let us try.

_The girls eat out of the other carton, the 4 friends keep eating until both cartons are empty._

Stella: (Slurps) All right. Let's say we head back to the ship.

Phoebe: Yeah. We're with ya all the way.

_They start walking back towards the ship, until they begin to slow down._

Stella: Whoa. I suddenly feel kinda woozy.

Luna: Too right.

Dotty: Yeah. Why do I suddenly feel like night-night?

_The 4 suddenly collapse to the ground asleep._

Fellowship: (Snoring)

_The scientist sees this._

Scientist: (Chuckles) Boys, get our guests inside, first clean them up then prepare them for the extraction.

_The crab-men go out and take the Fellowship inside. An hour & a half later, the Monkeys return to the ship._

Captain Simian: Whew! That should get us through for a while.

Spydor: Yeah, it took us longer than we thought.

Gor: I just hope the Fellowship didn't get too bored & lonely.

Spydor: Hey, where the heck are those guys, anyways?

Orbitron: Those 4 disobedient furbags have just left chasing after flying ice cream!

Monkeys: Flying ice cream?

Captain Simian: I really need to get that thing fixed.

Shao Lin: Well, they did leave, Captain. Look.

_The group sees tracks left by the Fellowship._

Shao Lin: No doubt left by the Fellowship.

Captain Simian: They couldn't have gotten too far, c'mon guys.

_The Monkeys follow the trail. Meanwhile, Stella opens her eyes to an unpleasant surprise as her blurry vision becomes more clear._

Stella: (Groans) Where the shell are we? What kinda place is this?

Phoebe: Yeah, what happened?

_They look around and see that they're in bizarre kennels, instead of bars they're force-beams, that's when they notice something else._

Phoebe: Stella, look at your wrist!

Stella: Huh?

_They notice that they each have their wrists wrapped in bandages. That's when they see the hunchbacked scientist with a Peter Lorre personal._

Scientist: (Creepy laugh) So good to see you awake, ladies.

Stella: Who the shell are you?

Luna: And where are we?

Scientist: I am Dr. Dimeay.

Phoebe: M.D. or dentist?

Dr. Dimeay: Evil, scientific genius. And you are in my mansion, I first tried beaming you here from Earth but that infernal ship got in my way.

Stella: So, it's you who tried to kidnap us!

Dr. Dimeay: Yes, and I was more successful this time by stealing most of the ship's fuel, which brought you here then luring you here with my telekinetic rays which held my newest ice cream flavor, rainbow surprise with a hint of tranquilizer.

Phoebe: But why us?

Dr. Dimeay: For years I have tried to create the perfect clones. My first success was duplicating my crab-people. Other than them, previous batches didn't last long, but because of your mutant blood, these ones might be better.

Stella: Well, you got what you need, how 'bout lettin' us go?

Dr. Dimeay: I don't think so. Since you have no further use, you'll have dinner with Gossamer.

Phoebe: Gossamer, why does that name sound so familiar?

Dr. Dimeay: Also, I chose your dog friend for my latest experiment.

Stella: Dotty!

_She tries going after him, but is stopped by the force field._

Dr. Dimeay: Don't bother, this force-field is highly effective to warm-blooded creatures. Now, if you will excuse me, I have surgery to perform. Say good-bye to your friend's brain. (creepy laugh)

_He leaves for his lab._

Phoebe: Great, what're we gonna do now?

Stella: I don't know, but I'm not going to let Frankenstein steal my best friend's brain.

Luna: Too right. He can't take away what's never been there.

Stella: Wait a second, he said these things are sensitive to warm-blooded. Luna, you're cold-blooded, maybe you can get through.

Luna: Right-o.

_She sticks her claws through the force-field, and it doesn't phase her._

Luna: Crikey, now to get you two out.

_She tries chomping the padlocks, but gets zapped instead._

Luna: (Yelps, growls) A shock lock.

Stella: Looks like you're gonna have to get the key from Dimeay.

Phoebe: What if he sees Luna?

Luna: I'm gonna have to chance it.

Stella: Be careful, Luna.

_The alligator goes off in search for Dr. Dimeay & his key. Meanwhile, the Monkeys find the mansion._

Holo-boon as Boris Karloff: Such a perfect place if you have a bolt in your neck.

Captain Simian: The Fellowship should be in there. Their tracks stop right in front of it.

Shao Lin: And it looks like they were carried off by someone or something.

Captain Simian: C'mon, we'll check it out.

_The Monkeys go up to the mansion and knock at the door. One of the crab-men answers with a hand-held laser!_

Monkeys: (Gasps)

Crab-man: No visitors allowed!

_He tries to zap them, but they jump out of the way, he ends up zapping the Holo-boon instead._

Crab-man: Hmm.

_He goes back instead, the Monkeys are clinging to the wall._

Captain Simian: Well, they're obviously not going to roll out the welcome wagon.

Dr. Splitz: It seems as though we may have to intrude upon the château to find our new friends. Splitzy: Yeah, and we'll need to bust in and rescue the Fellowship.

Captain Simian: Right. We'll split up, Shao Lin, you, Gor & Spydor go that way, Splitzy & I'll go this way. Let's go.

_They climb over from window to window in search of the Fellowship. Meanwhile, Dr. Dimeay has Dotty in his lab strapped to a stretcher next to his new monster; half wolf, half Frankenstein._

Dr. Dimeay: Ah, my furry friend, how goes?

Dotty: I'd feel a lot better if I wasn't tied down, and knew what the heck was goin' on.

Dr. Dimeay: Well, there were no deceased donors available, but according to the extraction, you're the perfect type to bring my baby to life.

Dotty: You mean handsome next to me?

Dr. Dimeay: Yes. (chuckles)

Dotty: Well, you should probably know, I'm a bit young for a donation. See, I'm…

Dr. Dimeay: Quiet! It isn't your mouth I'm interested in, it's your brain!

Dotty: Well, I'm sorta attached to that.

Dr. Dimeay: Not for long. (creepy laugh)

Dotty: Hey, not my brain. What about someone who doesn't use their brain very much? How 'bout a politician?

Dr. Dimeay: Boys, apply the anesthetics while I see how my 4 other friends are doing.

_He leaves as the crab-men (dressed in scrubs) put Dotty under anesthetics, but Luna sees him and peeks into the room._

Luna: (Growls)

_Just when they draw surgical marks on Dotty's head, Luna busts in._

Luna: (Growling)

Crab-man #1: One of them has escaped!

Crab-man #2: Get her!

_They go after her, but Luna knocks them all down with her tail._

Crab-men: (Complaining)

_She frees Dotty from the stretcher and anesthesia mask, then puts him on her back and flees. Meanwhile, Splitzy & Captain Simian find Stella & Phoebe._

Captain Simian: Hey, psst. Girls.

Stella: Cap'n! Splitzy!

Phoebe: Are we glad to see you.

Captain Simian: Good to see you too. What happened?

Stella: We were chasing after flying ice cream, we thought we were going to be gone for only a few minutes but it put us to sleep and this seriously bad dude cloned us.

Phoebe: Calls it "Rainbow surprise with a hint of tranquilizer", it wasn't colorful at all.

Splitzy: That must've been the surprise.

Stella: Probably. But now, he's going to steal Dotty's brain.

Captain Simian: Don't worry, we'll have you out in no time.

Dr. Splitz: Yes, with some help from my skeletron key.

_He uses his fancy key to undo the locks and Phoebe & Stella exit._

Stella: Whew. Thanks guys. Now, let's find Luna & Dotty so we can blow this joint.

Captain Simian: Right. Let's flip out.

_Stella & Phoebe follow Captain Simian & Dr. Splitz in search of the others. Back in another part of the mansion, Dr. Dimeay sees figures that look almost like the Fellowship curled up unconscious in tubes._

Dr. Dimeay: (Chuckles) Beautiful. Give them another few minutes to…huh?

_He then sees Luna walk past the room with Dotty on her back._

Dr. Dimeay: Well, one of them has escaped. D'ohh! I completely forgot that alligators are cold-blooded and she took my brain with her. Well, Gossamer can take over from here.

_He goes to the steel door and opens it to reveal his pet monster, Gossamer. (the same red hair monster from Looney Tunes)_

Dr. Dimeay: Get me those 2 animals, do what you want with the alligator but I want the dog's brain unharmed.

_Gossamer goes after the 2 mutant, he find them at a dead end._

Gossamer: (Growling)

Luna: (Looks behind, gasps) Think fast, gator. Hey mate, your shoes are untied.

Gossamer: Huh?

_He looks down at his shoes, which give Luna the advantage to escape. He sees her running off and gives chase._

Luna: Gets 'em every time.

_She gets to another dead end and just when Gossamer can pulverize her…_

Luna: Crikey. I suddenly feel like a shrimp on the Barbie.

Gossamer: (Growls)

_Something suddenly taps on his shoulder, he looks back and sees it's Gor with the red eyes!_

Gossamer: (Nervous chuckle)

_He takes Luna & Dotty in his hand, pets them and hands them to Gor whom takes them in his arms. Gossamer tries sneaking off but Gor cuts him off then starts beating the living snot out of him!_

Gor & Gossamer: (Growling)

Shao Lin: You two all right?

Luna: Yeah, we're fine.

Spydor: So, who's mook responsible for all this?

Luna: Some nutbag who made clones from us and was about to steal Dotty's brain.

Gor: What are clones?

Shao Lin: Copies of living creatures.

Spydor: Yeah, now let's blow this joint before that red hairball mook comes to.

Luna: Right-o.

_The group heads for the front doors where they meet up with Captain Simian, Dr. Splitz, Stella & Phoebe just when Dotty starts coming around._

Stella: Luna, guys!

Phoebe: Dotty, what happened to you?

Dotty: Those crab guys put me under anesthesia.

Dr. Dimeay: Not so fast.

_They all turn to see Dr. Dimeay on a balcony, next to him are the Fellowship's clones (they don't look exactly like them; Stella's clone is a tortoiseshell color with green eyes, a teal t-shirt & lavender shorts, Luna's is more emerald green, blue eyes with periwinkle tank top & black shorts, Dotty's has backwards fur; black w/ white spots, right paw is completely white, brown eyes, dark blue shirt, lavender vest & green shorts and Phoebe's is a somewhat more darker pink w/ a brown patch on her left ear, black shirt w/purple peace sign & dark blue jeans) & the machine that beamed the Fellowship up._

Dr. Dimeay: Give me the dog and I may give you the machine that brought you here which can be used to send you back.

Luna: You'll have to get past us first.

Dr. Dimeay: My pleasure.

_He presses a button on his remote and releases dozens & dozens of crab-people._

Stella: Eww! I hate crabs!

Luna: Well, I say we make 'em a shrimp on the Barbie!

Phoebe: I'm with Luna.

Spydor: And I'm with you guys.

Gor: What's Luna mean by what she said?

Stella: She means let's kick some butt!

_They all fight off the crab-people, with the Monkeys' help. Just when a crab-guy grabs Spydor, Luna saves him by biting that thing's leg off!_

Crab guy: (Screeches)

Spydor: Whew! Thanks Luna.

Luna: Don't mention it, mate_  
_

_Captain Simian KO's several crab guys. A few surround Stella._

Stella: (Meows)

_They suddenly attack her!_

Stella: (Yowling & screeching)

_Of course, Gor is there to crush the crab-guys and save Stella._

Stella: All right! Thanks big guy.

Gor: My pleasure, Stella.

_Shao Lin & Phoebe fight together against several. Shao Lin whacks a crab-guy off Phoebe's back._

Phoebe: Thanks Shao Lin.

Shao Lin: Certainly, Phoebe.

_A crab guy attacks Shao Lin but Phoebe returns the favor by head-butting it off her._

Shao Lin: Thanks Phoebe.

Phoebe: What else are friends for?

_Soon enough are all the crab guys KO'd. But Dimeay releases Gossamer whom had come around! He & Gor fight._

Gossamer/Gor: (Growling & roaring)

Dr. Dimeay: (Laughing evilly)

Stella: (Snarling & hissing)

Captain Simian: Keep outta this, Stella.

_He pushes her back and faces off Dimeay, he leaps up and knocks over Dimeay._

Clones: Whoa.

Phoebe's clone: Awesome.

_He uses his beamatron to take the machine then turns to the clones._

Captain Simian: C'mon guys, you don't want to hang around here, do ya?

Dotty's clone: No way.

Stella's clone: Please take us with you.

_Just when Gor knocks out Gossamer, the place starts falling apart!  
_

Spydor: We'd better get outta here, we'll be crushed!

_Everyone evacuates the crumbling mansion, Gor takes Gossamer, everyone gets out all right as the place falls to pieces._

Captain Simian: It's doubtful Dr. Dimeay survived.

Phoebe: Yeah, likely but not possible.

_After dropping Gossamer off somewhere, the Monkeys, Fellowship & clones get aboard the Primate Avenger and take off. Soon, they're in the sick bay where Dr. Splitz has run a few tests on Dotty._

Captain Simian: How's he doin', Doc?

Dr. Splitz: (Turns penlight off) Oh, he's all right, but due to the exposure of anesthetics & large amount of tranquilizer ice cream… Splitzy: He'll be pretty groggy for a while.

Dotty slurry: Thanks for saving me, Luna, I owe you.

Luna: Don't mention it, mate.

Gor: What else are friends for?

_Soon enough, the Monkeys, Fellowship & Clones are together in the bridge._

Captain Simian: Well Stella, you were really good back there.

Stella: Thanks Chuck. You weren't so bad yourself.

Captain Simian: I'd say we make an all right team. I picked something up.

_He activates his beamatron and reveals the machine._

Phoebe: All right, you got the machine.

Dr. Splitz: I can reprogram this machinery to send you back home. Splitzy: But it'll only work once.

Stella: Then… this is good-bye?

Spydor: 'Fraid so, kit-cat. And I mean that in a respectful way.

Phoebe: We'll never forget any of you.

Gor: Nor will we you.

Captain Simian: But there will be a bit of you guys here.

Spydor: You mean…?

Captain Simian: Yup.

Shao Lin: The clones are staying with us.

Captain Simian: Couldn't leave 'em with Gossamer, could we?

Stella: Good point.

Dr. Splitz: Fellowship, I believe it's time.

Stella: See ya, Space Monkeys.

Phoebe: Won't we ever see you again?

Shao Lin: I think we will. Because good-byes are not always forever.

Captain Simian: See ya 'round, guys.

Stella: You too, Cap.

_They do their kind of low-five they slap Simian's foot & Stella's paw together. The Fellowship & their clones rub each other's heads good-bye as Splitzy activates the machine._

Splitzy: See y'all 'round.

Stella: Good-bye.

Dotty: So long.

Everyone: (Shouting good-bye)

_The Fellowship are beamed back to Earth, where they suddenly appear in their bed chambers. They discover the TMNT have just woken up._

Leonardo: 'Morning guys. Sleep well?

Stella: Hey Leo. We slept all right.

_Leo walks off._

Phoebe: Think we should tell them?

Fellowship: Nah!

_They all get up and walk into the lair. That ends this adventure with the Fellowship, but they probably haven't seen the last of the Space Monkeys, speaking of the Space Monkeys…_

Captain Simian: Welcome aboard the Primate Avenger, Clones.

Stella's Clone: Thanks Cap. We promise to serve this crew well.

Shao Lin: We know you will.

Spydor: By the way, Clonies, what are your names?

Phoebe's clone: We don't really have names, Doc nutsoid never gave us any.

Gor: We'll come up with some very soon.

Captain Simian: In the meantime, back to stations.

_The Monkeys get into their seats as the clones of Stella & Dotty lie on Gor's shoulders._

Stella's clone: (Purring)

Gor: Aww listen, she's purring.

_The Primate Avenger heads off into the distance, perhaps with the addition of the clones, this is just the beginning._

The End.

Stay tuned for the sequel.


End file.
